Pedofil Jung
by mr. xand
Summary: Jung Yunho sang presiden direktur muda menyukai Joongie. Eh? Joongie? Anak kecil yang manis nan imut itu? Lalu bagaimana dengan Joongie? "Yunnie pilih Joongie atau Joongie?" *poutylips
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pedofil Jung

Cast : Choi/Kim Jaejoong

Choi/Kim Heejoong

Jung Yunho

Jung Changmin

And OC dan akan ada yg menyusul

Genre : Family/Romance/Drama

Rate : T

Warning : GS for uke

Disclaimer : all the characters are not mine, they belong to management, parents, families, and God.

Summary : Jung Yunho sang presiden direktur muda menyukai Joongie. Eh? Joongie? Anak kecil yang manis nan imut itu? Lalu bagaimana dengan Joongie? "Yunnie pilih Joongie atau Joongie?" *poutylips

.

.

**Pedofil Jung**

**-Prolouge-**

**.**

**.**

"Kau harus menikah Yunho!"

"Tapi aku tak mau menggantikan posisi umma Changmin, umma!"

"Kau itu masih duda muda, cepat cari yeoja lain yang mau kau nikahi. Nanti kau tak laku-laku lagi baru tau rasa"

"Ish umma! pesona ku tak termakan oleh waktu. Kau tenang saja"

.

PRAK

.

"u..umma-ga, jangan banting pi..pisau seperti i..itu, bahaya umma"

"Jung Yunho! Jangan bantah ummamu atau kau akan kehilangan asetmu"

"Mwo? Aset? Aset apa umma? kalau bukan aku yang memimpin di Jung corp, lalu siapa lagi?"

"Bukan aset perusahaan bodoh!"

"Lalu?"

"Ige!"

"MWOYA? ANDWAE! NE AKU AKAN MENIKAH LAGI!"

.

.

"Jiji awas ada mobil!"

"Joongie awas ada mobil!"

.

HUP

.

"ppfiiuhhh untung saja aku tak terlambat"

"Gomawo ahju- eemm oppa?"

"Mwo oppa?"

"Ne oppa tampan"

"YA! Anak nakal sudah umma bilang jangan mengajak Jiji ke jalan raya, kau hampir saja celaka kan"

"Nngh~ mianhae umma hiks..hiks.."

"Eh? Cup cup adik kecil jangan menangis"

"Hiks...hiks..."

"Eung, boleh kutahu nama kalian?"

"Choi Jaejoong imnida"

"Choi Jaejoong imnida"

"?!"

"YA!"

"YA!"

.

.

"Dasar payah"

"Mwo? Kau berani berkata seperti itu pada appamu? Dimana sopan santun mu Jung Changmin?"

"Disini appa, berkumpul bersama makanan yang kusantap"

"Aish. Jangan buat kesal appa mu"

"Appa yang buat aku malu"

"Malu?"

"Ne, kau menyukai Joongie kan? Sadar appa! dia itu anak kecil yang berusia 6 tahun! Appaku pedofil. Pedofil! Seorang Jung Yunho pedofil!"

"Ya! Jangan mengatai appamu seperti itu. Aku bukan pedofil"

"Kau mencintai Joongie kan? Lalu apa namanya seorang duda satu anak berumur 30 tahun yang mencintai anak kecil bernama Joongie eoh?"

"Eh..i itu...eu..a.."

.

.

.

Puuff, just prolouge...

Keep or delete?

Review please ok...see ya...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Pedofil Jung

Cast : Choi/Kim Jaejoong

Choi/Kim Heejoong

Jung Yunho

Jung Changmin

Hwang Min Young/ Tiffany Hwang

And OC dan akan ada yg menyusul

Genre : Family/Romance/Drama

Rate : K+

Warning : GS for uke

Disclaimer : all the characters are not mine, they belong to management, parents, families, and God.

Summary : Jung Yunho sang presiden direktur muda menyukai Joongie. Eh? Joongie? Anak kecil yang manis nan imut itu? Lalu bagaimana dengan Joongie? "Yunnie pilih Joongie atau Joongie?" *poutylips

.

.

**Pedofil Jung**

**-Chapter 1-**

**.**

**.**

**Jung Yunho, 30 tahun**

**Jung Changmin, 10 tahun**

**.**

"Kau harus menikah Yunho!"

Suara khas ibu-ibu menggema di ruang keluarga Jung. Ya, suara tadi adalah suara ibu dari seorang direktur muda nan tampan Jung Yunho, yang bernama Jung Heechul. Umma Jung dan Yunho kini sedang duduk santai sambil menikmati potongan buah apel yang dikupas Nyonya Jung.

"Tapi aku tak mau menggantikan posisi umma Changmin, umma!"

Kali ini Yunho mencoba menyanggah ucapan ummanya yang memiliki sifat **"semua harus sesuai keinginanku". **Masalah yang simple –mungkin- seorang Jung Yunho harus menikah lagi dengan seorang yeoja, untuk menggantikan posisi istrinya yang telah _'meninggalkannya'. _Karena menurut Jung Heechul, Changmin masih butuh kasih sayang dari seorang ibu, walaupun kelihatannya Changmin bersikap masa bodo akan perginya sang umma selama ini.

"Kau itu masih duda muda, cepat cari yeoja lain yang mau kau nikahi. Nanti kau tak laku-laku lagi baru tau rasa" umma Jung mulai gemas dengan sikap anaknya yang susah diatur itu.

"Ish umma! pesona ku tak termakan oleh waktu. Kau tenang saja" ucap Yunho percaya diri.

.

PRAK

.

Umma Jung memukul sisi meja yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu dengan pisau buah secara keras, sehingga bunyi yang dihasilkan menggema di ruang keluarga itu.

"u..umma-ga, jangan banting pi..pisau seperti i..itu, bahaya umma" panik Yunho setelah dengan susah payah menelan potongan buah apel yang entah mengapa menjadi terasa sangat besar ukurannya ditenggorokannya.

"Jung Yunho! Jangan bantah ummamu atau kau akan kehilangan asetmu" umma Jung menunjuk wajah Yunho dengan pisau buah.

"Mwo? Aset? Aset apa umma? kalau bukan aku yang bekerja di Jung corp, lalu siapa lagi?" bingung Yunho yang mencoba memasang wajah sepolos mungkin.

"Bukan aset perusahaan bodoh!" geram umma Jung.

"Lalu?"

"Ige!" tunjuk umma Jung pada daerah selatan tubuh Yunho, bagian selangkangan. Yunho pun melihat arah tunjuk pisau ummanya itu dan...

"MWOYA? ANDWAE! NE AKU AKAN MENIKAH LAGI!" histeris Yunho yang mendatangkan sebuah senyum kemenangan di wajah awet muda Jung Heechul.

.

.

Hari ini, dengan wajah yang kurang semangat Yunho mencoba memaksakan diri untuk bekerja, bahkan saat sarapan pagi bersama anaknya pun tetap tak membuat wajah murung itu tersenyum. Desakkan ummanya untuk menyuruh segera menikah mau tak mau menyita perhatiannya. Memang benar, Changmin butuh sosok umma baik dimasa sekarang dan yang akan datang, Yunho pun demikian. Butuh seorang istri sebagai pendamping untuk tetap mencintai, menemani dan mengurusi hidupnya. Tapi...bagaimana dengan umma kandung Changmin?

.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Yun..sebaiknya kita bercerai, aku ingin mengejar impianku, ingin membangun kembali karirku Yun. Kau memang mengijinkan, tapi tidak dengan ummamu"**_

"_**Min Young-ah, jebal...jangan berpisah dengan ku. Kau tau kan aku mendukungmu untuk berkarir. Jangan pikirkan ucapan ummaku chagi.."**_

"_**Ani Yun, keputusanku sudah bulat aku..aku.."**_

"_**Listen! Youngie~ Changmin masih terlalu kecil untuk menerima kenyataan orangtuanya telah bercerai. Kau boleh berkerja, mengejar impianmu sebagai seorang model tapi jangan pernah tinggalkan Changmin! Anak kita!"**_

"_**Stop it! Dengar Yun. Aku pribadi tak suka dengan pernikahan ini."**_

"_**Mwo? Kau bilang apa? Hahaha jangan bercanda Youngie, ini bukan sa-**_

"_**Aku tidak bercanda Jung Yunho. Aku memang mencintaimu, aku memang mau menikah denganmu. Tapi restu ummamu saat pernikahan kita tidak sepenuhnya tulus ia ucapkan. Ia masih membenciku Yun, ia tak menyukaiku. Tapi aku terima itu semua selama kau masih berada disisiku, bersamaku. Hingga Changmin lahir ummamu masih bersikap dingin padaku, tapi tidak dengan Changmin, ummamu menyambutnya hangat Yun. Mengapa? Mengapa ummamu pilih kasih? Aku benci yeoja tua yang te-**_

"_**DIAM! Hwang Min Young, jangan pernah sekalipun kau mengatai ummaku! Jika kau berani mengatainya, berarti kau mengatai aku juga, suamimu!"**_

"_**Memang! Kau itu hanya seorang anak yang selalu tunduk pada ucapan ummamu. Kau itu tak bisa menentukan pilihanmu dan meyakinkan pilihanmu seratus persen. Kau masih selalu hidup dibawah bayang-bayang ummamu Yun. Kau itu lemah!"**_

_**.**_

_**PLAK**_

_**.**_

"_**K..kau..kau berani menamparku?"**_

"_**Kau bilang aku lemah bukan? Apakah tamparanku masih membuktikan aku lemah huh? JAWAB!"**_

"_**Hiks..hiks..aku minta cerai! Kau sama saja dengan ummamu yang tak tahu malu itu. Aku rela meninggalkan karirku yang sedang bersinar hanya untuk menikah denganmu tapi ini balasanmu? Kau jahat! Aku benci padamu!"**_

"_**Fine. Kita bercerai. Ternyata kau tidak tulus menikah denganku. Aku menyesal telah menikah denganmu. Urusan perceraian pengacaraku akan mengurusnya secepatnya, dan jangan harap aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu. Malam ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita. Selamat tinggal."**_

"_**Yun..hiks..hiks..."**_

"_**Dan satu lagi, kau tak akan bisa melihat Changmin lagi."**_

_**.**_

_**BLAM**_

_**.**_

"_**Hiks..minnie-ah mianhae aegya, maafkan umma hiks..hiks.."**_

_**Flashback end**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ck. Melamun lagi" Changmin yang sedang menyantap sarapanya hanya mencibir kegiatan sang appa dipagi hari ini.

"Ya! Bocah habiskan sarapanmu dengan tenang, arrachi? Bukankah makanan adalah surga untukmu? Heum?" Yunho yang tersadar pun membalas cibiran Changmin.

"Aku akan makan dalam tenang jika kau tak mengganggu pemandanganku pagi ini dengan tingkah konyol-tak-bergunamu-Jung-Yunho-appa" ucap Changmin bermaksud menyindir appanya.

"Tingkah konyol? Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihat bajumu, dasar appa ceroboh"

Seketika itu juga Yunho langsung melihat bahwa ada noda kopi hitam di kemeja kerja berwarna biru langit itu. Hey, kopi milik tuan Jung itu tumpah dari tadi, karena saat akan meminumnya Yunho malah terbang menelusuri lamunannya, sebegitu hebatkah lamunan Yunho sampai ia tak sadar bahwa kopi yang telah dingin itu tumpah mengenai bajunya?

"Eh? Hehe untung kau mengingatkan appa Minnie, hehe appa ganti baju dulu ne? Habiskan saja kekasihmu itu, appa tak mau kau kekurangan gizi" Yunho pun beranjak dari kursinya menuju kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Ia berjalan ke tangga yang cukup jauh dari meja makan.

"Hhh~ dasar Jung Pabbo ammm~ nyam~ nyam~" ucap Changmin santai sambil menyantap makanannya.

"YA! Bocah! Aku mendengarnya!" Changmin melihat ke arah tangga dan memeletkan lidahnya.

"Mehrong :P"

.

.

"Aigooo baby umma neomu yeppuda~" ucap seorang ibu muda melihat hasil pekerjaanya mendandani sang putri **tunggal**nya.

"Ne, Joongie umma-do neomu yeppuda hihihi" sang anak pun membalas dengan senyuman senang.

"Iya baby, kau kan cantik kalau umma dandani. Tapi kalau kau dandan sendiri kau bukannya cantik, tapi malah seperti monster rrrraaawwrr" ummanya mulai mentakut-takuti putri kecilnya.

"Hiii Joongie takut umma~ peluk" manja anak itu sambil memeluk leher ummanya erat.

"Aigoo baby Joongie jangan takut ne, umma cuman bercanda sayang" ummanya pun mengelus lembut penuh kasih sayang kepala putri cantiknya itu.

"Ish, umma jahat" sang putri kecil itu melepas pelukannya dan mempoutkan bibir merah muda nan mungilnya

"Baby Joongie jangan ngambek ne? Nanti setelah pulang sekolah umma belikan Joongie boneka, Joongie mau?" tawar sang umma.

"Nnng~ ne umma! Joongie mau. Kkaja kkaja antar Jongie sekolah, ppali umma~"

"Ne baby, sabar, umma kunci pintu dulu"

.

.

Shinki Elementary School, sekolah para kaum elit. Baik elit dalam uang maupun elit dalam otak. Tak mengherankan bahwa banyak anak sekolah dasar di Shinki ini yang sudah mampu loncat kelas, salah satunya adalah Jung Changmin.

"Hey Changmin, kau tau bukan appa sangat sayang padamu, oleh karena itu jangan kecewakan appa ne? Buat appa bangga dengan prestasimu" nasehat Yunho saat mereka berdua sudah turun dari mobil. Yunho pun merapihkan dasi Changmin yang miring.

"Ne appa, asal kau tak lupa untuk mentraktirku makan siang di restoran ayam hari ini" jawab Changmin sambil memeluk pinggang Yunho dengan manja.

Jung Changmin, seorang anak berusia 10 tahun yang sering memasang wajah datar dan terlihat masa bodo akan segala hal yang dianggapnya tak penting. Sangat mencintai yang namanya makanan dan hobi makan. Karena selama beberapa tahun kebelakang ia lebih sering diurus Heechul, maka ia memiliki hubungan yang erat dengan Heechul, bahkan mungkin ada beberapa sifat Heechul yang menular padanya. Merupakan anak yang cerdas dan dalam usianya yang belia sudah mampu loncat kelas, ya~ termasuk dalam jajaran anak jenius terbaik di sekolahnya. Selalu mencibir, meledek, dan memarahi Yunho, appanya. Tapi di sisi lain ia akan bermanja-manja dengan Yunho, jika ia mau.

"Cha. Anak appa sudah tampan sekarang. Belajar yang baik ne?" Yunho pun mengecup dan mengusap kepala anakanya dengan lembut.

"Ish appa! jangan perlakukan aku seperti itu. Memalukan" protes Changmin.

"Kau ini, tadi memeluk pinggang appa dengan manja, sekarang kau marah-marah appa cium. Haiishh menyebalkan" ucap Yunho pura-pura sebal

"Hihi saranghae appa, Min mau belajar dulu ne pai-pai" pamit Changmin dengan seringainya, yang dibalas juga dengan lambaian dan senyuman dari Yunho.

Setelah Changmin pergi, Yunho pun membuka pintu mobilnya tanpa sadar ada orang yang lewat dekat pintu mobil yang akan ia buka.

.

BRAK

.

Pintu itu mengenai lengan seorang yeoja sehingga membuatnya terjatuh.

"Awww appo~" yeoja itu merintih kesakitan karena ia terjatuh. Ia elus-elus kakinya yang tadi berbenturan dengan jalan.

"Eh? Mianhae, jeongmal mianahe. Neo gwaenchana?" panik Yunho. Ia pun menutup pintu mobil dan jongkok melihat keadaan yeoja itu.

"Ne, gwaenchana kakiku hanya berdenyut saja. Mian, aku tadi tak memperhatikanmu yang akan membuka mobil" yeoja itu membungkuk

"Ani aku yang bersalah, aku bantu kau berdiri ne" Yunho pun memapah tubuh yeoja itu untuk berdiri.

Setelah berdiri dengan benar, pandangan mereka saling bertemu.

Mata musang Yunho menatap mata doe itu dengan terpikat.

Seolah ada pusaran didalam matanya yang berhasil menarik Yunho untuk larut masuk kedalamnya.

Wajah yeoja itu pun sangat cantik, kulit putih mulus sempurna, hidung mancung, bibir tipis merah muda, rambut lurus sebahu berwarna coklat tua, badan ramping yang terpancar auranya walaupun hanya menggunakan dress selutut sederhana, sungguh ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurna.

Begitupun sang yeoja, seolah terhipnotis oleh pesona seorang Jung Yunho. Rahang tegas yang membingkai mata musang, hidung mancung dan bibir tebal itu. Kulit wajah berwarna tan eksotik, tubuh tegap dan bidang yang sepertinya nyaman untuk bersandar itu seolah membuat Jaejoong lupa akan hal yang baru saja terjadi.

"Emm, itu..sekali lagi aku minta maaf, nngg boleh aku tahu namamu aggashi?" tanya Yunho yang sadar sedari tadi belum mengetahui nama yeoja cantik yang ada dihadapannya ini. Ia pun menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk berkenalan.

Sang yeoja pun membalas menyalami Yunho

"Namaku-

Drrrtt

Drrrtt

Yeoja itu terpakasa melepas jabatan tangannya dengan Yunho untuk menerima telpon

"Yeoboseyo? Mwo? Ne aku akan segera kesana"

Plip

"Mian, aku ada urusan, lain kali jika bertemu kita berkenalan ne. Annyeong" Yeoja itu pun pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya bisa terbengong.

.

.

di sisi lain...

BRAK

.

"Appo~ umma~" seorang yeoja kecil terjatuh saat tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang namja kecil yang badannya lebih tinggi dari yeoja kecil itu.

"Aiishh anak kecil kalau jalan itu lihat-lihat dong. Kau jadi jatuh kan! Merepotkan" keluh namja kecil itu yang ternyata adalah Changmin.

"Hiks..hiks tapi kan Joongie tidak tau kalau hiks...Changdola oppa jalan dari koridor sebelah kanan" bela yeoja kecil yang bernama Joongie itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu Joongie! Haiisshhh" Changmin kesal sendiri dengan ucapan **'Joongie'**

"Huwee umma~ Changdola oppa memarahi Joongie~ hiks..hiks.." tangis anak kecil itu semakin keras, mengundang beberapa perhatian dari siswa lain yang melintas didekat mereka.

"Ne, ne, sudah Joongie jangan menangis lagi. Oppa antar kau ke kelasmu. Kkaja" Changmin pun mengusap air mata Joongie dan menggandeng yeoja kecil itu menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

TBC? END?

Hayooo bingung pan? Hehe untuk chapter-chapter awal ceritanya emang sengaja dibikin remang-remang dulu, kalau langsung inti kan gak rame.

Ommooo beda 24 tahun?

Tapi **Joongie** mau jadi ummanya Changmin.

Yunho itu pedofil gak sih?

Kan **Joongie**nya ada dua.

**Joongie** itu anak kembar gak sih?

Tapi yang muncul cuman satu Joongie.

Yang jadi **Joongie** kecil itu yang mana?

Lihat nanti aja ya...

So, review readers itu sangat membuat author semangat...kiritik saran author terima...jangan ragu untuk nanya ya..soal umur Yunho dan Changmin udah tertera di atas ne, yang lain nyusul..

.

Gomawo untuk readers yang udah berbaik hati me-rievew ff abal ini..

Ok? See ya


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Pedofil Jung

Cast : Choi/Kim Jaejoong

Choi/Kim Heejoong

Jung Yunho

Jung Changmin

Hwang Min Young/ Tiffany Hwang

And OC dan akan ada yg menyusul

Genre : Family/Romance/Drama

Rate : K+

Warning : GS for uke

Disclaimer : all the characters are not mine, they belong to management, parents, families, and God.

Summary : Jung Yunho sang presiden direktur muda menyukai Joongie. Eh? Joongie? Anak kecil yang manis nan imut itu? Lalu bagaimana dengan Joongie? "Yunnie pilih Joongie atau Joongie?" *poutylips

.

.

**Pedofil Jung**

**-Chapter 2-**

**.**

**.**

**Joongie, 26 tahun**

**Joongie, 6 tahun**

**.**

**TEEETTT TEEETTT**

Suara bel tanda pulang sekolah itu pun berbunyi. Hari ini semua siswa dipulangkan lebih awal karena ada rapat mendadak. Terlihat Changmin dan teman-temannya berjalan dengan gaya cool melewati koridor sekolah. Tak heran jika Changmin memasang tampang coolnya di usia sekolah dasar, toh ia memang jadi idola sekolah, semua siswi mengaggumi ketampanan, kekayaan, kepintaran dan sikapnya yang dewasa begitupun dengan para siswa, mereka juga mengaggumi prestasi akademik dan olahraga Changmin. _Perfecto_.

"Changdola oppa~"

God, Changmin langsung memasang wajah musamnya setelah panggilan itu terdengar ditelinganya, bahkan teman-teman yang mengekorinya pun berhenti mendadak.

"Changdola oppa~"

PLUK

PLUK

Joongie, yang memanggil Changmin itu kini sudah ada dibelakang Changmin memukul-mukul pantat Changmin agar sang _perfecto namja_ itu menoleh padanya. Changmin berbalik, tapi wajah dingin yang ia tampakkan dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat didada. Semua teman Changmin yang mengikutinya perlahan-lahan berjalan mundur.

"E..eu Changmin-ah kami pulang duluan ne? Euu..euu annyeong"

Merekapun langsung lari terbirit-birit, tak selang lama suara tawa menggeleggar, tentu saja itu suara tawa teman-teman Changmin tadi. Hey, pantaskah seorang pangeran sekolah kita ini dipanggil Changdola? Sekali-kali tidak, hanya Joongie saja yang dengan 'berani' memanggil Changmin dengan sebutan Changdola, ditambah gaya imut pula.

"Ya! Anak kecil kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu lagi heum?! Kau kan sudah kuperingatkan berkali-kali jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" Changmin mulai menceramahi Joongie sedangkan anak itu hanya bisa tertunduk diam, meremas ujung roknya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau mengangkat rokmu? Turunkan ppali nanti banyak siswa yang melihat dan memberi tatapan mesumnya padamu, kau ingin menggoda mereka eoh?!" Changmin jadi panik sendiri saat tangan Joongie yang sedang meremas ujung roknya itu terangkat cukup tinggi menampilkan setengah paha mungilnya, Ia pun melepas tangan Joongie yang meremas rok, mensejajarkan tangan itu disamping kanan-kiri tubuh Joongie.

"Hiks..hiks..oppa memarahi Joongie lagi hiks..hiks..huwweeee umma~ hiks.." Joongie akhirnya menangis juga, membuat Changmin tambah panik.

"Aisshh, bisa tidak kau tidak menangis dihadapanku sekali saja" pinta Changmin frustasi melihat Joongie yang menangis.

"Hiks..hiks..bisa tidak oppa tidak memarahiku sekali saja hiks~" pinta Joongie dengan sesegukan

"Kau itu selalu melakukan hal yang membuatku kesal, pantaslah aku marah" ngotot Changmin tak mau kalah.

"Hiks..hiks..oppa itu selalu memarahiku, hiks..pantaslah aku menangis hiks umma~" Joongie pun tak mau kalah.

"Aisshh jinja!" Changmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Dilihatnya Joongie yang masih menangis sesenggukan, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Joongie, dengan penuh perasaan sayang ia sentuh wajah Joongie dengan kedua tanganya, ia hapus air mata Joongie, Joongie hanya diam saja. Setelah yakin bahwa air mata itu tidak menetes lagi Changmin pun memeluk Joongie dengan sayang.

"Ne, mianhae, oppa selalu memarahimu. Sudah jangan menangis lagi ne? Oppa sayang pada Joongie" Changmin mengalah demi Joongie, ia usap lembut rambut Joongie, membuat anak kecil itu nyaman.

"Oppa yaksokhae? (Janji?) tidak akan membuat Joongie menangis lagi?" tanya Joongie sambil mendongakkan kepalanya imut ke arah Changmin. Changmin yang pada dasarnya tinggi itu pun menundukkan kepalanya melihat Joongie yang tingginya hanya sebatas perutnya itu.

"Ne yaksok, Joongie jangan menangis lagi ne?" Changmin membelai lembut pipi Joongie.

"Oppa janji juga jangan memarahi Joongie lagi ne?" pinta Joongie dengan nada manja

"Iya Joongie, oppa tak akan marah-marah padamu lagi. Sudah jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, kau itu sudah jelek, jangan tambah kau jelekkan wajahmu itu"

"Oppa!" Joongie langsung melepas pelukannya dan mempoutkan bibir kecilnya, turunan dari sang umma.

"Hahaha ne Joongie-ah, bagaimana kalau kita bermain ditaman? Nanti biar oppa yang memberitahu umma Joongie kalau kita bermain ne?"

Joongie mengangguk antusias mendengar tawaran Changmin

"Kkaja oppa kita ketaman yeaayy~"

.

.

"Joongie"

"Eum? sluurrpp..slurrpp"

"Ck. Kau ini makannya pelan-pelan"

"Ehehe habis eskrimnya enak oppa~"

Suasana pagi menjelang siang itu dihabiskan oleh Changmin dan Joongie untuk bermain ditaman, pulang kerumah pun pasti tak ada yang bisa diajak untuk bermain. Dan sekarang mereka sedang menikmati eskrim berdua di bangku taman di bawah pohon. Changmin membeli 5 buah cup eskrim berukuran kecil. 1 untuk Joongie, dan 4 untuk dirinya sendiri. _Nanti Joongie bisa sakit perut kalau makan eskrim banyak-banyak, Joongie kan masih kecil_. Begitulah ucapan Changmin saat Joongie ingin meminta jatah lebih.

"Oppa, Joongie ingin main kerumah oppa, boleh ne?" tanya Joongie tiba-tiba.

"Eh main? Kau yakin Joongie?"

"Ne, boleh ya oppa? Jebal"

"Arraseo, kkaja kita kerumah oppa"

.

Sesampainya dikediaman keluarga Jung, para maid lah yang menyambut sang majikan. Changmin hanya berjalan dalam diam sambil sebelah tangannya memeluk pundak Joongie dengan penuh kasih. Joongie yang berada dalam pelukan Changmin hanya mengedarkan matanya kagum melihat seisi rumah Changmin yang besar bak istana itu.

"Oppa~ benarkah ini rumah Changdola oppa?" tanya Joongie tanpa sadar memanggil lagi Changmin dengan sebutan Changdola, matanya masih sibuk meneliti setiap ruangan yang dilewatinya. Changmin hanya bisa menghela nafas bosan mendegar sebutan itu.

"Hhh~ ne, ini rumah oppa, apa kau tak nyaman?"

"Ani! Joongie nyaman disini, rumah oppa besar sekali. Tak seperti rumah Joongie. Rumah oppa seperti istana di dongeng _princess-princess_ yang sering Joongie tonton" ucapnya polos. Changmin menghentikkan langkahnya dan menatap Joongie.

"Kalau begitu kapan-kapan oppa akan main kerumah Joongie ne?"

"Ne, oppa"

Changmin mengajak Joongie ke kamarnya, dikamar Changmin terkesan sekali kamar yang menggambarkan sosok seorang pria yang cool kendati ia masih anak-anak. Dikamar itu pula ada tiga pintu yang menghubungkan kamar Changmin dengan ruangan yang berbeda satu sama lain. Pintu pertama untuk masuk kamar mandi, pintu kedua untuk _wadrobe room_ atau ruang pakaian Changmin dan pintu ketiga ruang pribadi Changmin.

"Joongie, kkaja ikut oppa, oppa mau menunjukkan sesuatu untukmu"

Joongie hanya menuruti kemana Changmin melangkah, dan merekapun masuk keruang pribadi Changmin. Disana ada satu lemari besar yang berisi kumpulan kaset dan game milik Changmin, selebihnya hanya lemari-lemari berukuran sedang yang menyimpan buku-buku bacaan Changmin, miniatur/action figure kartun favorit Changmin dan berbagai benda favoritnya.

"Joongie duduk dulu disini ne, oppa akan ambil sesuatu"

Joongie duduk disalah satu sofa yang dekat dengan jendela yang terbuka, gordennya melambai-lambai menandakan angin sedang berhembus cukup kencang. Sementara Changmin sedang mengambil barang yang dimaksudnya, Joongie berdiri keatas sofa dan melompat-lompatkan tubuhnya disofa empuk milik Changmin.

"Joongie~ tebak apa yang akan oppa kasih?" Changmin yang datang langsung berdiri dihadapan Joongie dengan tangan kiri yang ia sembunyikan dibelakang tubuhnya, dan Joongie langsung duduk setelah aktifitas melompat-lompat tadi. Ia miringkan kepalanya imut tanda sedang berpikir.

"Euungg Joongie gak tahu oppa, memangnya oppa mau kasih Joongie hadiah apa?" tanya Joongie. Changmin pun mengeluarkan barang yang ia sembunyikan dipunggungnya. Joongie menatap kaget benda itu

"Wooaa teddy raksasa! Oppa ini untuk Joongie?" Tanya Joongie sambil memeluk boneka teddy bear pink dengan bulu-bulu lembut itu. Changmin yang masih berdiri mengangguk sambil tersenyum, kemudian ia duduk dan membelai dengan sayang kepala Joongie.

"Ne Joongie sayang, itu untukmu. Kau suka?"

"Tentu oppa, gomawo~"

CUP CUP

Joongie mengecup kedua pipi Changmin secara bergantian. Mereka tersenyum bahagia. Joongie jelas saja tersenyum senang karena mendapat hadiah teddy bear yang besar dari Changmin, dan Changmin ia memang tersenyum tapi senyumnya itu...

"Joongie, kita tidur siang ne? Kkaja"

Changmin menuntun Joongie kembali kekamar tidurnya, mereka pun beranjak tidur dengan Joongie yang memeluk boneka teddy bearnya. Changmin yang sudah selesai menyelimuti dirinya dan Joongie langsung memeluk tubuh Joongie yang memunggunginya dengan erat.

"Jaljayo chagie~" bisiknya pelan dan dikecupinya kepala Joongie dengan sayang.

.

.

"Ck. Sial! Kenapa aku tak langsung menanyakan namanya tadi? Dia keburu pergi kan. Dasar Jung Yunho pabo!"

"Tapi aku penasaran, wajah cantik dan suara halusnya selalu terngiang diotakku"

"Aiisshh gadis cantik siapa namamu sih? Kau membuatku penasaran"

"Ayolah Tuhan pertemukan aku kembali dengan _dia_, aku mencintainya"

"Ani! Walaupun kata orang ada kata cinta pandangan pertama, tapi aku belum mencintainya. Tidak Jung Yunho"

"Tapi aku penasaran...haiisshhh"

Ya begitulah tingkah laku presdir Jung Yunho setelah sampai dengan selamat dikantornya. Ia masih kepikirian dengan pertemuan antara dirinya dan seorang yeoja yang tak sengaja terjatuh akibat tindakannya tadi pagi saat disekolah Changmin. Ia mengacak rambutnya tanda frustasi, dokumen yang seharusnya diperiksa dia telantarkan. Hari ini seorang Yunho tidak fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Oh, _gadis_ yang tadi pagi itu sepertinya mempunyai sihir yang kuat sehingga Yunho menjadi orang frustasi sekarang, bahkan sampai dijalan mau pulang pun ia masih gelisah sendiri. Sabar Jung, Tuhan akan mempertemukanmu dengan _gadis_ itu nanti, berharaplah.

.

.

Malamnya~

"Hiks..hiks..chagie, neo eodiya? Mianhae hiks..umma lupa menjemputmu hiks..Joongie pabo pabo!" Seorang yeoja memukul kepalanya, ia merutuki tindakannya yang lupa untuk menjemput putri tunggalnya yang masih kecil itu.

Setelah jam makan siang dengan dua orang _client_nya, yeoja itu teringat bahwa dia belum menjemput anaknya dari sekolah. Biasanya ia menjemput anaknya sebelum jam makan siang. Tapi entahlah mungkin karna proyek menggiurkan yang ditawarkan oleh kedua _client_nya tadi saat makan siang ia jadi lupa untuk menjemput sang putri.

"Hiks...yeoboseyo, Hyunjoong oppa bagaimana? Apa hiks..Joongie sudah kau temukan?" tanya yeoja itu pada kakak iparnya, Choi Hyunjoong.

"Mianhae Joongie-ah, aku belum menemukannya. Kau tenang ne jangan banyak menangis, kita harus fokus mencarinya. Aku sudah menyuruh anak buahku untuk berpencar. Kau tenangkan dirimu Joongie" bujuk Hyunjoong ditelepon.

"Aku harus mencarinya kemana lagi oppa? Hiks..semua tempat yang sering kami kunjungi sudah aku datangi, dan hiks..hiks..Joongie tak ada disana, eotheokhae?" yeoja itu semakin menangis di dalam mobil. Putrinya saat ini hilang entah kemana. Ia ingin sekali lapor polisi, tapi ia harus menunggu 1x24 jam dulu baru bisa melaporkan bahwa anaknya hilang. Yeoja itu benar-benar sedih saat ini.

"Oppa akan terus mencarinya ne, kau jangan menangis. Oppa tutup dulu teleponnya, jika ada perkembangan sekecil apapun akan oppa kabari. Kau hati-hati Joongie" pesan Hyunjoong sebelum sambungan telepon itu terputus.

Yeoja yang akrab disapa Joongie itu menangis tersedu-sedu di balik setir kemudi mobilnya. Ini sudah jam 7 malam dan ia tidak mengetahui dimana keberadaan putrinya sekarang. Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai menyambangi otaknya.

"Wonnie~ hiks..putri kita hiks..maafkan aku wonnie hiks..aku ibu yang hiks bodoh hiks..tak bisa menjaga putri kita hiks..hiks..mianhae wonnie hiks.."racau Joongie sambil meremas setir mobilnya.

.

_In other side_

"Huweee~ hiks..hiks.. Joongie pingin pulang hiks..umma.."

Joongie menangis histeris di atas tempat tidur Changmin, mungkin karena terlalu lelap tidur sambil memeluk boneka dan dirinya dipeluk oleh Changmin, Joongie jadi bangun saat hari sudah malam. Ia meronta-ronta dipelukkan Changmin yang menenangkannya.

"Hiks oppa jahat hiks katanya mau bilang pada umma kalau Joongie sama oppa hiks..tapi mana? Kenapa umma tak jemput Joongie? Hiks..umma~"

"Ne, tenang Joongie, oppa akan mengantar Joongie pulang ne, sudah jangan menangis lagi" Changmin berusaha menhibur Joongie tapi tetap saja gadis cilik itu menangis

"Joongie ingin umma, hiks umma~"

Changmin menatap sendu yeoja yang berada dipelukannya ini, ia tak ingin secepatnya berpisah dari Joongie, ia masih ingin bersama dengannya. Tapi rontaan dan tangisan yang keluar dari tubuh yang dipeluknya ini, membuat hatinya sakit juga. Changmin tak ingin melihat air mata tersiksa itu lagi.

"Arraseo Joongie, jangan menangis lagi ne. Kkaja Joongie siap-siap"

Changmin membantu Joongie membereskan pakaiannya, memakaikan sepatu dan menyisir rambut Joongie yang berantakan. Tak lupa ia ajak Joongie kekamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya.

.

"Ya! Jung Changmin! Anak siapa itu?" kaget Yunho yang baru pulang kerja saat ia berpas-pasan dengan Changmin di ujung tangga lantai satu.

"Igo~ teman Changmin appa. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang" jelas Changmin.

"Kau apakan yeoja cilik ini huh? Kenapa wajahnya habis menangis? Dan suara anak kecil menangis meraung-raung tadi itu berasal dari anak ini kan? Kau apakan dia Jung Changmin? Janga-jangan kau-

"Stop Jung Yunho!"

PLETAK

"Sopan sedikit pada appamu Changmin! Jelaskan semua ini. Appa tunggu dibawah" Yunho langsung bersikap dingin saat di panggil anaknya seperti itu. Ia tidak cerewet lagi dan langsung menuju ruang keluarga. Joongie yang dari tadi menunduk pun beringsut dibelakang Changmin karena ketakutan

"Ssstt tenanglah Joongie, oppa disini" Changmin menuntun Joongie untuk menemui Yunho yang saat itu terlihat sedang kelelahan. Sesampainya diruang keluarga Changmin dan Joongie duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho.

"Kenapa anak itu bisa ada dirumah kita Minnie? Dan kenapa dia menangis?" tanya Yunho langsung, ia lebih tenang sekarang dalam meladeni anaknya.

"Joongie teman Changmin appa, tadi sekolah dibubarkan dan kami langsung pergi bermain di taman, lalu Changmin mengajaknya kesini dan kami ketiduran" Jelas Changmin menatap appanya. Tapi saat melihat kedua mata appanya, Changmin menyadari bahwa tatapan appanya tidak tertuju padanya, melainkan pada Joongie dan tatapan itu memiliki arti yang err~menyukai?

"Apa kau sudah ijin pada orang tuanya? Kalian bahkan belum mengganti seragam sekolah kalian" tembak Yunho langsung. Changmin hanya diam menunduk

"Mianhae appa, Changmin belum ijin pada orangtuanya"

"Huweee hiks..hiks..umma~" mendengar kata _ijin_ dan _orang tua_ Joongie langsung menangis kembali.

"Y-ya Joongie jangan nangis ne? Iya oppa antar sekarang"

Tanpa banyak kata Changmin langsung membawa Joongie untuk pulang kerumahnya dengan diantar supir yang sudah menunggu.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Joongie, mereka masih harus menunggu, ternyata umma Joongie belum pulang.

"Oppa~ eomma dimana? Joongie kangen umma~" Joongie merengek dipangkuan Changmin, ia tenggelamkan kepalanya didada Changmin, mencari kehangatan. mereka berdua kini sedang duduk diberanda rumah Joongie.

"Kita tunggu ahjumma sebentar lagi ne? Joongie mengantuk?" tanya Changmin.

"Ne, Joongie ngantuk~" Jawab Joongie sambil mengucek matanya dengan bibir poutynya membuat Changmin gemas dan menciumnya dipipi.

CUP

"Cha, Joongie tidur dulu, oppa akan tunggu umma disini"

Cukup lama Joongie tertidur, dan Changmin yang menunggu juga sudah mulai mengantuk, tapi ia berusaha untuk terus berjaga, tangannya pun aktif mengelus kepala Joongie. Saat waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam barulah sebuah mobil yang ternyata ditumpangi oleh umma Joongie tiba, silau lampu dan deru mobil itu ternyata mampu membangunkan Joongie yang tertidur.

"Joongie!"

"Umma! bogoshipo"

Ibu dan anak itu pun berpelukkan, kelegaan melanda hati keduanya, Sang umma lega, ternyata anaknya tiba dengan selamat dirumah, dan pikiran negatif yang bersarang dikepalanya pun hilang seketika. Senyuman juga terpancar diwajahnya. Terlebih ia melihat Changmin berada di rumahnya.

"Ahjumma, mianhae Joongie dari tadi siang bersamaku, aku lupa memberitahukan pada ahjumma" sesal Changmin.

Umma Joongie melepaskan pelukannya dengan anaknya. Ia beralih menatap Changmin.

"Gwaenchana Changmin-ah, yang penting Joongie bersamamu. Tapi lain kali kalau kalian mau pergi bersama bilang pada ahjumma ne? Jangan buat ahjumma khawatir seperti ini, arraseo?"

"Ne, arraseo ahjumma"

"Ah, sudah malam Changmin bagaimana kalau kau menginap dirumah ahjumma saja? Tidak apa-apa bukan?"

Changmin tampak berpikir. Sekilas ia melirik tatapan memohon dari Joongie.

"Baiklah ahjumma, aku akan menginap disini"

"Yeay, Joongie mau tidur sama Changdola oppa~!" senyum sumringah menghiasi wajah Joongie cilik.

.

Malam ini, Changmin tidur bersama dengan Joongie. Anak manis itu sudah terlelap dibawa mimpi malam. Tapi Changmin masih saja gelisah, belum menutup matanya.

"Aiisshh kenapa tatapan si Jung pabo seperti itu sih?" tanya Changmin gusar. Ia pun menolehkan kepala, melihat tidur nyenyak Joongie.

"Kau tak mungkin ditaksir si Jung pabo itu kan Joongie?" tanya Changmin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Joongie, tentu saja anak itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Changmin.

DRRTT

DRRTT

'Ck. Mengganggu saja' batin Changmin setelah melihat caller ID diponselnya yang bergetar.

"Wae?"

"Jung Changmin! Kau dimana eoh? Apa kau tersesat? Kau kan bersama supir, kenapa belum pulang? Jangan-jangan kau pergi_ clubbing_ ya? Kau itu masih kecil Chang-" Yunho yang menelepon terus berceloteh membuat Changmin sebal.

"Ya Jung pabo! Hentikan mulut cerewetmu itu!" dengus Changmin kesal.

"Sudah kubilang untuk sopan pada appamu! Apa kau tak-"

"Aku menginap dirumah Joongie. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Kau tidurlah sendiri sambil memeluk gulingmu" potong Changmin.

"Aishh kau itu-"

"Dan ingat presdir Jung" desis Changmin tajam, membuat Yunho yang diseberang telepon sana meneguk ludahnya susah.

"Jangan. Pernah. Menyukai. Joongie**KU**." Perkataan tegas nan menusuk milik Changmin itu membuat Yunho melongo, bahkan suara telepon yang sudah terputus pun tak disadarinya.

Changmin langsung melempar ponselnya keatas karpet bulu yang terlentang di sebelah tempat tidur Joongie, karena karpetnya tebal sehingga tak menimbulkan bunyi yang terlalu keras. Changmin pun memeluk erat tubuh Joongie sambil berbisik

"Jung Changmin, jangan biarkan si Jung pabo itu menyukai Joongie**MU**"

CUP

.

.

TBC/END?

Author tau ini cerita makin ngawur daan membuat bingung. tapi itulah tujuan author hahahaiissh!

Nah loh, udah kejawab pan hubungan Joongie dan Joongie itu apa..hayooo Yunho pedofil kagak tuh? trus gimana tuh ma Changmin? Changmin kaia yang punya RASA ya sama Joongie? Reviews aja deh..kita main tebak-tebakkan aja. kOMENTAR, kritik, pertanyaan author terima kok..Gomawo untuk yang udah review...

Special thanks to:

**VoldeMIN vs KYUtie, juni, xiahtic4cassie, js-ie, choifanny, , okoyunjae, jena8, aii chan, sherry dark jewel, NaraYuuki, Shikawa, rara, Cho Rin Ae, kyu501lover, lyaSiBum, bang3424, XXJia1993, BooFishy, Dede, cassieyunjae, Rhein-Tang, cassieyunjae, yjminnie, Guest, Max, OktavLuvJaejoong, EvilmagnaeMin, BoPeepBoPeep137, Lawliet Jung, Iwy, rheeyo, carol. **

**S**EE YA


End file.
